Dog Bone
by Snakebite Virus
Summary: Haru is an omega that is just starting college. His overprotective parents tell him he is no longer allowed to swim while he is in college in order to keep him away from the alphas and betas. Angry and frustrated, he runs away from home where he bumps into an alpha who offers to help him understand the way life works. Omegaverse AU, yaoi, Haru x Sousuke.
1. Part One :: Chapter One :: Escaped

**PLEASE READ THIS FIRST**

 **Originally I wasn't going to post this work on FanFiction (just on AO3) since FF doesn't have a series option, but in the end I decided some of my followers and favouriters (if you're one, thanks so much!) may not look at my account on AO3 and I wanted people on here to -hopefully- enjoy the story too.**

 **This story occurs at the same time as two other story arcs, all which focus on different pairings in the same AU. At the end of each 'part', I'll put a link to the next story arc that should be read to follow the story better, but everything will be written so if you'd rather just read the one pairing's story, you can without worry you'll miss anything.**

 **Sorry if this is confusing! Hope you enjoy, please leave comments and reviews!**

 **Warnings: For chapters that will have possible violence, possible dubcon, graphic sex, male x male. If you don't like, don't read!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of, nor any of the characters of Free! Iwatobi Swim Club.  
**

 **Note: This is also posted on AO3 under my alias 'Snakebite'.**

* * *

He felt like he couldn't breathe, like something dark and heavy was suffocating him. Haru stood with his cerulean eyes opened wide in shock, his mouth parted slightly as if he wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words to do so.

"You can't... decide that for me," he finally managed to get out, but the words sounded strange on his tongue as he said them. The raven-haired teen stood in the kitchen of his parents' house, staring at them blankly as they sat around the table in front of him. The looks they gave him were firm and with resolution, no ounce of sympathy offered for the boy.

"Yes we can. We're your parents after all, we know what's best for you," his father spoke up, no smile evident on his straight face. Instead, to the son, it looked more like a grimace of _malice_ that his father held for him as he stared with bored eyes at the shocked boy.

His parents had always been overprotective of him to the point of it bordering on extreme suffocation. When he wanted to go out they always had to know where to, for how long, and with who. If he wanted to do something, there always had to be a good underlying reason for it, or else they wouldn't allow him to leave the house. Haru had always been in a place they wanted him to be in, and do what they wanted him to do. The only thing he had ever chosen to do for himself had been swimming, and even then they couldn't let him do that much without sticking their noses into his business. Why was he swimming? Did he plan on making that a career choice? Couldn't he find something safer to do?

He wanted to swim. The only place he ever felt safe was when his body was submerged in water, free from daily distractions and, most of all, free from his parents.

Now, they were trying to take that away from him.

"You're attending college tomorrow, and college is different from high school. You can't just waltz into the school's pool and expect everything to be fine and perfect," his mother suddenly spoke up, snapping as if her son had been fighting with her all afternoon.

His parents thought there was danger lurking behind every corner, simply because Haru was an omega. His father was an alpha while his mother was a beta, so they couldn't understand his situation. They didn't understand how suffocating it felt for him to have his life planned out step by step for him, just because he was an _omega_.

The boy ground his teeth together, hands at his sides clenching into tight fists as he felt his frustration slowly begin to grow. For the most part he took their overprotective parenting with stride, as long as he was able to keep swimming. He didn't need anything else other than to feel the water between his fingers and have it engulf his entire body.

"The ones that are going to be using that pool are alphas and betas. It's no place for an omega like you."

 _Ah... There it is_. The same argument they always took with him. Because you're an omega, you shouldn't go there. Because you're an omega, you shouldn't do that.

For as long as Haru could remember, his parents had always placed him in special schools that were made for omegas only. However, universities and colleges worked differently; no matter which one you went to, they were always mixed with alphas, betas, and omegas. The different social ranks all had their own classes and parts of the school designated for them, of course, but it was impossible to find a post-secondary school that catered only to a specific social class. That was why his parents were against him swimming, all because he would be interacting with alphas and betas.

"I want to swim," Haru muttered, blue eyes narrowing slightly as he tried his best to reason with his parents. Even if he knew it was impossible.

"No. You should be thankful enough we allowed you to even go to this school. Swimming is out of the question," his father replied, and the way he punctuated his sentence made it clear he would not be talking about their decision any more.

Haru stood there for a moment longer, his hands clenched so tight he could have sworn he was digging his fingernails in deep enough to make his hands bleed. Eventually he would give in, hiding his anger and frustration as he stormed out of the room and upstairs to his bedroom.

Once inside he would throw himself onto the top of his bed, wrapping the sheets around his body over and over again until he was smothered by them completely. It held no similarity as to when the water caressed his body, but it felt safe and comforting all the same. Slowly he would let his anger fade away, calming his nerves and his heart that had been racing just moments ago.

Somehow it was no surprise to him that his parents would pull something like this, especially since they had never approved of his swimming to begin with. All the same, he had a hard time hiding his anger at their absolute refusal to listen to him. He needed the water. He had to feel its cool embrace as he jumped into it, the way it moved and contorted with his body as he swam through it. The sensation of victory he had when he fought against the attacking water and forced it to accept his presence within it.

Swimming was the only sanctuary he had in his life as an omega, and no matter what his parents wanted, he would continue to be _free_ in the water.

Haru woke sometime during the night, so he must have finally fallen asleep at some point after he had allowed his nerves to calm down. He groaned slightly as he felt a burning running up and down his body whenever he shifted in his body, the heat eventually forcing him to throw off his covers as he tried to cool his body down. He could smell it at the same time he finally noticed the sticky, wet feeling in his swim trunks - which he wore instead of underwear. Rolling onto his back, he propped his torso up on his elbows before lifting the waistband of his pants and looking inside, just to make sure his assumptions were right.

He definitely wasn't imagining it. It seemed that the stress and frustration from the night before had forced his body to go into heat early while he was sleeping. Unfortunately now that he was awake he would be unable to go back to sleep again. Already he found himself growing anxious and uncomfortable, his natural instincts telling him to find a fix for his problem and fast.

The unfortunate situation of it was that he didn't exactly know how to fix his problem. His parents had never thought to teach him of alpha, beta, and omega dynamics; instead their approach was to simply keep him away from those social classes and assume things would turn out for the best that way.

Haru would usually calm his sexual frustration by taking a warm bath, in which the water would loosen his nerves and calm his heightened senses. Apparently being in the water was a much better sexual release for him than trying to go out and seek a partner to help him take care of his little problem. Go figure.

At that point in time though, Haru wasn't thinking as clearly as he should have been. As soon as his head was awake he found himself thinking back on what his parents had told him, and grew annoyed once again - the thought of taking a bath never even crossed his mind. Instead, he felt the immediate need to get out of that house and away from his parents.

Slipping out of his heat-soaked sheets, he walked over to his closet and got himself another pair of swim trunks - which, incidentally, were identical to the pair he was currently wearing. Haru quickly pulled his current pair off, wrinkling his nose at the thick pool of lubrication that had gathered in the crotch of the trunks. Pulling them off his body, he wiped absent-mindedly at his rear before throwing them into a bin to be washed later, before pulling on a clean pair over his lower half. The rubbing of fabric over his legs and groin set his body aflame, and he found himself letting out small huffs as he struggled to get dressed without resorting to groping himself with shaky hands.

Finally he was able to get on the swim trunks, quickly pulling a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, and a thick hoodie on overtop. He glanced over at the clock and read 2 a.m., so he knew the local swimming pool would be closed. Still, it was only a short hike to the beach that was near his house, and that would be just as good as a pool. Haru started to head out his door before he suddenly collapsed after only a few steps, his legs turning to jelly as his body ached all over. He found himself craving _something_ , though he didn't know what it was.

Stupidly he decided to ignore it, and even though his parents always told him he was not allowed outside when he was in heat, he stubbornly decided he needed a swim in order to calm his nerves and take out his frustration. When the strength in his legs returned he quickly made his exit out of his house, thankful his parents were sleeping.

The cool night air greeted Haru, freezing his hot cheeks and providing some sort of relief to his aching and burning body. He would turn to the right and jog at a leisurely pace down the concrete sidewalk, heading in the direction of the beach.

Everything looked different at night; he had never been out so late before. The entire world was bathed in the light orange of the street lamps, as well as the sky being turned a milky white as the light of the moon was cast across the cloudy night sky. A few stores were still open this late at night and the neon signs that hung outside their doors were definitely an interesting sight for the teen. His eyes would suddenly be caught by one sign in particular. It housed a curved dolphin with the words simply reading as: Bar.

Blue eyes opened wide as he stared at the neon animal, but was distracted when something else from the shop caught one of his senses.

The _smell_. He didn't know what it was, but he suddenly found himself caught by an intoxicating scent, something to which he had never really noticed before. It went straight from his nose and all the way down to his groin, a hot, pulling sensation in his body that made him squirm from the strange feeling of it. It made his mouth involuntarily water and he inexplicably found himself drawn towards the strange building. It had almost the same effect on his body that water did.

He pulled open the door and was met with an overwhelming cologne of the delicious scent, making his body hot and ache even more than before. His knees threatened to give out on him, but he somehow managed to pull himself inside the door without collapsing where he was standing. Eyes immediately looked around as he took in his surroundings.

The bar was dimly lit with only a few candles and lanterns throughout the room. It gave off a more romantic feel than modern lights would have, as well as cast shadows in many parts of the room that gave privacy to the couples huddled there. The teen wasn't able to pin point where the scent came from. It seemed to come from everywhere at once, bombarding his senses and making him feel slightly dizzy. Clutching at his head, the raven-haired boy wobbled his way over to a bar stool, hoping on it and laying his head down on the counter in front of him. Even though the pheromones continued to mercilessly assault him, he didn't have to worry any more about falling over.

That's when he noticed it.

The couples that were hiding in the shadows of the room weren't simply enjoying one another's company. Well, that is to say they _were_ , but not in an exactly wholesome manner. Most were sloppily making out with one another, hands rummaging through clothes and stroking one another's bodies in a lustful manner. One couple was even grinding on one another, not even caring that their moans could be heard by everyone around them. In fact it appeared as though the people in the bar just enjoying drinks and chatting with friends were completely ignoring the couples as they went at it.

"What can I get you?" a voice suddenly spoke out cheerfully near Haru, causing him to raise his head and see who had spoken to him. The bartender had shaven blond hair except for the long fringe draped to the right side of his head. A brown star was shaded along the left side of his head, which matched the brown anchor beard he had along his chin. Haru looked into friendly brown eyes as they looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Ah... Water," Haru murmured, his voice barely audible over the booming bass that hashed out some sort of music into the bar. The bartender looked at him for a long moment before bursting out laughing, chuckling away to himself as he passed a glass of water to the teen before moving further down the bar to attend to other customers.

Haru grabbed the glass and looked at the water inside, finally remembering that he had been on his way to the ocean. Somehow he found he was unable to pull himself away from the bar, like his body craved something that was in here.

"Yo," a rough baritone voice suddenly surprised Haru, making him jump slightly before he turned his head to the side to look at the man standing next to him.

Tanned bronzed skin covered a muscular body, short spiky black hair on top of his head and turquoise eyes that drooped slightly to give a half-lidded appearance. He wore a tight black shirt that outlined every inch of his torso, along with black jeans and black-and-red high top runners. From first glance Haru assumed him to be much older than tim, but when the black-haired stranger suddenly smiled, he looked very much like someone in their late teens.

"Not much of a drinker?" the stranger purred, nodding with his chin towards the glass of water curled in Haru's hands.

"Not really," the teen replied, turning his head away again as he looked back at the water in front of him. He could feel a shift in movement near his personal space as the stranger suddenly took the seat next to him at the bar. The man didn't say anything, but Haru could feel his gaze on him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and for some reason he found himself being drawn in to the stranger's gaze. His body felt like it was burning from the inside out ever since the man had first approached and it steadily grew worse the longer he stayed within Haru's vicinity.

"You..." the man suddenly murmured, leaning forwards slightly in his seat, "sure are brave to be out in your condition. Or are you _looking_ for someone to have a good time with?"

"... What?" Haru asked, turning his head towards the other with a frown on his face. They stared at each other for a moment before the man suddenly twisted his lips into a small smile, a soft chuckle in his throat.

"I'm Yamazaki Sousuke, but you can just call me Sousuke," he purred, and after a moment pressed with a question, "You are?"

"... Nanase Haruka."

"Well, Haruka, how come you're here right now?" Haru twitched slightly when Sousuke suddenly called him by his first name, but he didn't feel like correcting him. Especially not when he suddenly felt a large hand on one of his thighs, stroking it up and down softly with a feather-light touch. Normally he would have pulled away from such an action, but for some reason his body refused to move. Not only that, but he felt a hot burn spreading wherever Sousuke touched him, and somehow he found himself craving _more_.

"No reason," he muttered softly, eyes squeezing shut as he tried to block out the sensations of having someone else touching him.

"Oh?" Sousuke chuckled, slightly amused. He leaned forwards suddenly and spoke directly into Haru's ear, the hot breath from his mouth sending shivers down the teen's body. "Don't tell me you do this all the time?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Haru stated, and suddenly grew flustered when he heard small huffs of hot breath leave his lips as he was speaking.

"What? Don't tell me this is your first heat?" the man chuckled, and Haru looked back at him with widened eyes. How did he know he was in heat? That's when he noticed that Sousuke's eyes were slightly glazed over, an unfamiliar wanton lust that the teen had never noticed in someone's eyes before. The sight caused a tremor to run down his spine, and he found himself being sucked in by those turquoise depths.

"How do you normally handle yourself?" the man chuckled, reaching forwards and cupping Haru's chin with his fingers, lifting his head so their eyes could look directly into one another.

"Water," was all Haru could force out of his mouth, making Sousuke chuckle.

"Then how about I show you a better way to relieve yourself?" He gave Haru no opportunity to answer before their mouth were suddenly pushed together. The touch of their lips was soft at first, before it suddenly grew more aggressive. Haru couldn't even struggle as he was forced into the kiss, his eyes wide open as he stared at Sousuke's face that was much closer that it should have been. His body jumped when something soft and wet suddenly traced along the surface of his bottom lip, but he didn't know what it was and kept his mouth screwed shut.

"Hey, open your mouth a bit," the man huskily breathed across Haru's face, eyes looking down into the pretty face of the omega. The blue eyed boy hesitated for a moment before he let his mouth open slightly. Immediately something was thrust into the open, rubbing against the surface of his tongue and numbing it in one swift motion.

It was hot and wet at the same time. All Haru could hear was a strange sucking and slurping as they ran their tongues together, each touch electrocuting him and making his body ache even more. Sousuke explored his mouth completely, running the soft muscle of his tongue over Haru's teeth and lips before wrangling with his tongue once more. The kiss seemed to last forever before Sousuke would finally pull away, a lasting string of saliva between the tip of his tongue and Haru's bottom lip as a reminder of what they had just done. All Haru could do was stare blankly at the man, unsure of what had just happened even though his body somehow craved more of it.

"What do you think?" the man laughed softly, practically purring as the omega's face slowly began to flush and grow hotter than before.

"I- I don't know," Haru answered honestly, head ducking downwards so his bangs could fall across his face and hide the deep blush he knew was spreading across his face. He didn't know what was wrong with him, why he was acting in such a strange manner and why his body seemed to be in _pain_ over no longer being in physical contact with the man.

Sousuke's hand began to resume its touch on his thigh, only this time it was applying more pressure than before and crawling to much more sensitive places. The smaller teen couldn't help but let out a soft groan when fingers dipped further into his legs than before, rubbing the sensitive parts on the inside of his thighs. Knuckles suddenly buckled upwards, brushing against the sensitive mound right in between Haru's legs and causing him to let out a louder, much more noticeable groan.

"You're very sensitive," the man chuckled, leaning in again as he blew hot air over Haru's ear before sticking a wet tongue inside. Haru shivered and involuntarily tipped his head sideways to give that tongue better access, his entire body shivering now as the hand groping him finally decided on his target: his clothed dick. Fingers began to stroke the hard shape that was now forming as he felt himself getting a full-on erection, fingers digging into the bar counter in front of him as his hips moved on their own, seeking more friction.

"You going to let me take care of you?" Sousuke mused softly, his tongue retracting back into his mouth as his head slowly lowered. His nose traced the soft outline of Haru's face before suddenly resting along his nape just underneath his lower jaw. "I'll make you _scream_ ," he hissed, before his wet tongue suddenly darted out to lick at the sensitive scent glands of the omega's nape.

That last sensitive touch from the stranger finally brought Haru back to reality, and as much as his body _ached_ for a touch from Sousuke, his conscious mind still had a small bit of self-preservation left. It caused him to jerk away as his glands were licked, a hand slapping against his nape as he jumped sideways from the stool. His jeans caught on the legs, causing him to fall ungracefully backwards onto the floor and taking the stool with him in the process. The teen scrambled to unhook his pants from the metal legs, sensing an uncomfortable change in the atmosphere of the room.

The commotion caused by him made everyone turn their curious eyes towards him, and all of the alphas in the room finally noticed the heat scent emanating from the omega.

Haru ignored the stares that were eating him up and mind fucking him, quickly freeing himself from the stool before he scrambled to his feet and tore out of the bar. He could still feel that lust-filled turquoise gaze on his body as he fled the building, but he didn't risk a look back in fear that he would be unable to bring himself to his senses a second time.

By the time he had yanked his front door open and thrown himself inside he was out of breath, chest heaving and limbs shaking. He collapsed as soon as he closed the door and locked it behind him, limbs wrapping around his body as his veins felt as though they were on fire. His senses were heightened to the point that even the wood floor underneath felt like sandpaper, rubbing his skin raw with even the faintest of touches. It hurt, burning him from the inside as his lower half ached like it never ached before.

Somehow the young omega managed to draw himself to his feet, enough strength to drag himself into his room before collapsing onto the ground once again. Panting, his shaky hands fumbled with the front of his jeans as long, slender digits quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. He then proceeded to pull his pants and swim suit down enough along his hips so that he could grab his aching dick and pull it out.

Teeth clenched together as cold air greeting the throbbing organ, its head already an engorged red that made it almost seem as if he was bleeding and that was where his internal pain was coming from.

The soft, velvety feel of the water normally took care of Haru's sexual frustrations, but he still knew how to take care of himself without the water if need be. The slit at the top of the cock's head had already spilled a massive amount of precum, making his job easier as he quickly stroked his hand up and down the heavy mass. Fingers traced the heavy vein on the underside of his shaft, curling up over the head and squeezing it slightly.

His raven-haired head fell back against the shut door as his eyes closed, heavy breaths leaving him now as the pace of his hand began to quicken faster and faster. His back arched as he felt a familiar burning in his belly, balls tightening as he felt himself reaching the peak of his pleasure. Just before he was to reach his climax something suddenly flashed in his mind, causing his eyes to open with a gasp as hot, sticky semen exploded from his cock's head.

His chest heaved as he breathed heavy, hand stroking himself a few more times as he rode out his orgasm. Blue eyes fell underneath heavy black bangs as he looked at his seed staining the ground beneath, covering the front of his pants and the floor in front of him.

That's when Haru suddenly groaned, realizing that at the peak of his pleasure the sight of Sousuke's face had suddenly gone through his mind. He had orgasmed while thinking of the tall, dark, bronzed stranger he met at the bar.

Haru felt strange at that thought, which slightly frightened him. He had never thought about another person while pleasuring himself before, and certainly not a stranger he had just met that night. Eyes closed as he felt exhaustion begin to take hold of his body once again. The aching in his backside had not subsided from his orgasm, if anything it only made him suffer more as it throbbed, wanting nothing more than to be filled with something large, hard, and _hot_. But at least his sexual frustration had subsided enough that he knew he would be able to get to sleep - for a few more hours, if nothing else.

Sliding forward on hands and knees, he grabbed some tissues by his bed before haphazardly wiping the floor and his cock, shoving it back into his pants before climbing into his bed and flopping down to fall into a deep sleep once again, not even caring that he was still dressed in jeans and a hoodie.

Haru found his dreams filled with the stranger at the bar. His face, his breath, his tongue; the way his hand felt on his body.

The night before he was to start college, Haru had his very first wet dream.


	2. Part One :: Chapter Two :: Claimed

The door to the classroom squealed loudly to announce the arrival of the late-comer, no secrecy given to the student sneaking into the class already in progress. Heads turned and dozens of pairs of eyes turned to the raven-haired boy that now strolled into the classroom; he knew his arrival had already been given away to the furious teacher that stood at the front of the room.

"Oi, do you know what time it is? You're late!" the angered beta snarled, furious eyes glittering as they bore into the student who looked back at the adult with bored cerulean eyes.

"Sorry," was all Haru offered in apology before he moved to find a free spot in the middle of the classroom. He could feel the teacher's eyes trained to his back all the way until he made it to a free desk. For the most part he ignored it, allowing his backpack to slip off his shoulders and onto the ground beneath as he sat down. Water droplets fell off of his wet hair that hung in heavy strands around his face, still moist from the bath he had taken that morning - which, incidentally, was the reason he was late in getting to his class.

The teacher continued to glare at him for a moment longer before returning to his lecture, letting Haru sigh quiet relief when the rest of the class finally took their attention off of him.

It was already half way through the first week of school, but it was the first day of class for the black-haired omega. When he had woken up on the first day of class, covered with sweat and sticky lubrication, skin flushed and chest heaving, his parents had forbade him from going to school in his condition. It wasn't until his heat was over that he had been allowed to finally go to college, and not until after he had bathed to completely wash away the scent of heat that still clung to his skin even after his cycle had ended.

Releasing another audible sigh, the blue eyed teen tried to focus on the teacher's voice as he droned on with his lecture, but found himself distracted. Ever since that night, he had found his mind often racing with thoughts of the turquoise eyed man, of how he had touched him and set his body on fire. Never before had Haru ever had such an experience; it electrified his body with the same effect that water had on him. A calming and soothing sensation that drowned his senses and made him want to bask in its warmth.

 _No_. He shook his head to try and rid himself of his thoughts once again and found himself suddenly staring into the calm, friendly green eyes of the teen sitting next to him.

"Hey. You miss the first few days of school?" the olive-haired boy asked, a kind smile stretched on his face as he stared at Haru. The raven-haired teen stared for a moment longer before he found his voice again, nodding his head in a shallow movement.

"Yeah," he replied coolly, and the other boy waited for a moment longer as if hoping for a more elaborate answer before speaking again.

"I'm Tachibana Makoto, nice to meet you," Makoto smiled, his eyes glittering unusually happy as he spoke.

"Nanase Haruka," Haru introduced himself next, shifting his attention back to the teacher. He could feel Makoto's gaze on him for a moment longer before he too would finally look away, and the two fell into silence as the lecture continued.

The rest of the day seemed to crawl by at a snail's pace for the raven-haired boy, the only welcome interruption emerging from the conversations he had with the brunet that seemed to have attached himself to Haru. Makoto always seemed to have something interesting to say, and even though Haru didn't say much or contribute all that much to the conversation in any way, the brown-haired teen didn't seem to mind.

"Hey, Tachibana. Do you know the way to the pool?"

Finally the end of the school day rolled around and Haru's mind was immediately focused on the one thing he had been thinking about for the better part of the day: taking a dip in the school pool. The two teens were strolling through the hallways after having left their last class, the excited chatter of the other students filling the empty spaces of their conversation. The larger boy looked down at Haru, a wry grin on his face as he laughed awkwardly.

"I told you to call me Makoto," the teen laughed, before suddenly stopping and pointing down a side hall they were now standing beside. "I think it's down that way, but- Ha-haru!"

Haru dashed off before the olive-haired boy had been able to finish his sentence, and even though he heard his name being called out from behind him, he didn't slow his pace or look back. All Haru wanted to do at that point was find the location of the pool and indulge himself with its cool waters; as far as he was concerned, if Makoto wanted to follow him he could, but he wasn't waiting for him.

After wandering around outside of classrooms still emptying themselves of students, and having to backtrack multiple times, he finally found what he was looking for. Hands pushed against glass and splayed lithe fingers against the cool surface as the raven-haired boy leaned against the windows that separated the main school hall from the indoor pool that was attached to the school. Even though it was already close to evening, the sky was still a beautiful blue which streamed in through skylights and bounced off of the water in a mesmerizing fashion. Haru couldn't help but stare in awe and appreciation before he would finally move from his spot, striding along the wall until he found what he was looking for.

Opening the door to the massive indoor pool engulfed his senses with the scent of chlorine and the taste of _water_. His blue eyes opened wide, glittering as he quickly moved towards the surface of the water that seemed to call to him, begging him to be sucked into its cool depths. Hands fumbled around as Haru dropped his backpack onto the ground, long fingers reaching for the bottom of his shirt to strip himself and jump into the pool. His attention on the water was interrupted when a sudden, powerful scent cloaked his senses, followed quickly by a voice.

"Hey," a male suddenly spoke from very close to him, causing Haru to whip his head around and stare at the newcomer that had just walked up to him.

"Omega, eh? We don't get many of you down here," the red-haired man smiled, golden eyes glittering as they looked Haru over with approval.

The muscular swimmer suddenly walked forwards, closing the gap between the two of them. His head shoved itself forwards as he took a deep sniff along the back of Haru's nape, his hot breath dusting across the omega's skin and causing the hair on his spine to instinctively stand up. The raven-haired teen found himself backing away from the oppressive alpha, uncomfortable with the close contact even if he wasn't really sure why that was. Golden eyes almost seemed to eat him up as the alpha hummed in the back of his throat, long fingers stroking his chin for a moment before he let out a small chuckle.

"So? Are you looking to join the swimming team?" the man asked, leaning back up again to give space to Haru. He paused for a moment before releasing a low 'ah!' as if he had just realized something. "I'm Mikoshiba Seijuurou, by the way. Captain of the swim team," he explained quickly.

"Not really... That's too much work," Haru muttered, staring at the man in front of him who gave him a confused look.

"Oh? But you really looked like you wanted to swim for a moment back there," Seijuurou stated, his comment almost punctuated as a question.

"I only swim freestyle," Haru murmured quietly. Swimming had always been a big part of his life, and he had always been forced to join swimming clubs - courtesy of his parents - but it had never really worked out for him. The coaches had always fought with him every step of the way when he had refused to swim how they wanted him to. He didn't care about being in a club with other swimmers, or timing himself, or learning different strokes; all he wanted to do was swim free.

"Hm..." Seijuurou seemed deep in thought as he looked Haru up and down, his eyes just casually looking the teen over but their intrusive stare still made the raven-haired swimmer feel uncomfortable. "Only members of our swim team are allowed to use the pool. If you want to swim, you're going to have to join the team - and if you want to join the team, you're going to have to prove you're strong enough," he would finally say with a broad grin on his face.

"You'll race me. If you can beat me, you're on the team."

Haru stared at the redheaded alpha for a long moment before blinking and nodding his head without a word. He quickly shed himself of the useless clothes he wouldn't need in the water, leaving him in only black-and-purple striped jammers. The swim captain laughed in apparent glee before stripping himself of his club's jacket, preparing to shed his pants as well before a deep, familiar voice suddenly cut between the two of them.

" _I'll_ race him."

"Sousuke?" Seijuurou questioned, throwing his head back to look at the large bronzed alpha that was sauntering over towards them.

Haru felt a chill go down his spine as he turned his cerulean blues up to match the cool turquoise stare of the black-haired male. The same man that he had met in the bar the one night - the same man that had tortured his hot body in his wet dream. He now found himself standing face to face with the stranger once again, head having to tilt upwards to look into the eyes of the tall, muscular alpha. The closer the male got, the more Haru realized there was something much different in the atmosphere between the two of them. The friendly, albeit seductive, aura that Sousuke had given off that night had vanished completely, replaced by a cold and apathetic glare.

Sousuke took his place in front of Haru, a smile brought to his face only when he turned to look at his red-haired captain, who looked at him with wary confusion in his golden eyes.

"You'll let me race him, won't you?" Sousuke asked in a gruff tone, light humour in his words as he persuaded his captain to let him have the honour. Seijuurou stared at him for a moment longer before letting out a breath of laughter, shrugging his jacket back onto his shoulders as he nodded his head and stepped away from the two.

"Why not. If the omega can beat you, he must have some skills to boast about," the captain laughed as he walked away, giving Haru another once-over before turning his head away from the two of them. The raven-haired teen s tood awkwardly for a moment longer before starting to walk off after Seijuurou towards where the starting blocks were located, only to find a hand crushing his shoulder and holding him back.

"You had some nerve coming to the bar, juicing yourself and presenting to all the alphas there, only to run away when one offered to spend the night with you," Sousuke hissed, ducking his head down to release hot breath into Haru's ear as he spoke. The omega flinched away from the strange sensation and made to follow Seijuurou again, but the hand holding his shoulder was stronger than he first thought and he found himself yanked backwards once again. "Let's hope you're as fast in the water as you were running away from me."

The low snarl of an angered alpha rumbled in his ears long after Sousuke had finally relinquished his grip on Haru's shoulder and headed off in the direction that the captain had taken. Wide blue eyes watched him for a moment before Haru slipped back into his calm demeanour, following after the two alphas.

He could feel the eyes of the entire swim team on him as he took his place atop the concrete block that served as the starting point of the race, toes curling to grip the edge as his hands clutched at the sharp edge. A borrowed pair of goggles fit snug against his face, and he looked through the blue-tinted glass towards the large, powerful man that stood on the block just beside his lane.

"Ready!"

Muscles tensed through the entirety of Haru's body as he waited for the signal to begin the race. It wasn't long before the shrill squeal of a whistle ricocheted through the building, both swimmers immediately pushing from their pedestals and throwing their athletic bodies into the water below.

The loud cheers of the other swimmers watching the race were drowned out as soon as the boy hit the water. The sharp scent of chlorine overpowered his sense of smell, his eyes drowned in the reflection of the water and previously tensed muscles grew soft and satisfied as they slipped with ease through the water. But even then, he was still a powerhouse as he cut like a knife through the water, _his_ element, chest heaving each time his head bobbed above the surface so he could take a fresh gulp of air into his lungs. The faster he moved through the water, the more noticeable it was for him to feel the other presence that was in the water beside him. Those powerful arms that moved with such ferocity that it was immediately clear that he housed the body of an athletic alpha.

Haru couldn't see much as he focused on his movements, but he could still tell that he had got the immediate lead in the race - though he felt Sousuke coming up on his right. _Fast_. A quick breath of air for his lungs before he shut his mouth, ducking beneath the surface and twisting as he did an underwater somersault to turn himself around, feet shoving off of the concrete wall to bring himself back around to head towards his starting point.

A resounding whirl of water sounded beside him as Sousuke also took the turn, the powerful thrust of his legs bringing him forwards to align next to Haru, both of them head to head as they pushed forwards for the last leg of their race.

Suddenly, something shifted in the atmosphere and Haru could feel it through the water, almost as if he truly were a creature of the water that could feel the different vibrations of movement. There came an awkward splash from the lane next to him, a mistimed movement from one of Sousuke's arms that threw his entire rhythm off. It was the break the omega needed to peel away from his competitor and take the last few meters of the race in stride, hands slamming with resounding force against the concrete wall. Back arched as he threw his torso up and out of the water, gulping in a breath of fresh air before allowing himself to sink partially back into the pool again.

"Wow, I've never seen an omega move like that before!" a gruff of laughter came from the poolside as the red-haired captain leaned down next to the pool, hand extended outwards to help pull Haru from the water. The raven-haired teen hesitated for only a brief moment before he allowed himself to be helped, water cascading down his toned body as he was heaved up and onto the concrete surface of the flooring.

Cerulean eyes immediately turned sideways to look at the heavy alpha that was pulling himself from the pool, a barely audible grunt leaving his mouth with a struggle as he finally gathered himself onto his feet. Left hand immediately lifted to grab at his right shoulder, a grimace of pain screwed onto his face.

Seijuurou continued laughing and talking about how admirably Haru had swum against an alpha, but the raven-haired teen didn't pay him much attention until an arm was suddenly slung across his shoulders, distracting him. Blue eyes turned to look into the captain's golden ones, a smile still on the tanned man's face.

"Looks like you're in, um...?"

"Nanase Haruka."

"Well then, welcome to the swim team, Nanase-san!" Seijuurou exclaimed, ruffling his black hair with a large hand before finally breaking contact and wandering off towards the other swimmers that were chattering excitedly between themselves.

The distraction gone, Haru turned his eyes back to the man he had raced and found he was no longer alone. Another red-haired teen was standing beside Sousuke, a worried expression on his face as his violent crimson eyes focused on the shoulder Sousuke had been clutching earlier, tinged a faint pink and skin slightly puffed. The two swimmers seemed to be engrossed in a deep conversation, though they were too far away for the raven-haired teen to hear what they were saying. A jolt ran down his spine when half-lidded turquoise eyes suddenly turned around and caught him staring, their depths glittering with some emotion that the omega was unable to place. Still, he returned the stare and didn't back down, not until the captain returned with something in his hand.

"Here, a locker for your stuff," the man exclaimed happily, placing a small silver key into the wet palm of Haru's hand. The boy looked down at it for a long moment before glancing back up when Seijuurou spoke again quickly. "Go put your things away then join us out here again."

Haru nodded, feet smacking against the concrete pool side as he wandered back over to where he had slung his backpack off of his shoulders and onto the ground underneath. Water was still dipping down his body, but most had already fallen off by the time he grabbed his things and headed towards the door at the far side of the room that was marked as the locker rooms. Pushing the door ajar, he was momentarily grateful that there was no one else in there, giving him a moment's peace to gather himself and recollect the events that had just taken place. Grateful, that is, until someone suddenly followed him into the room.

Haru turned around with a start, eyes widening in surprise when he looked up into the tanned face of the muscular alpha, his short black hair plastered against his head with wet chlorine water. The omega took in an instinctive breath and found his body shake slightly at the familiar scent that plagued him in his dreams. Although, the man in his memories from that night at the bar was grossly different from the one that stood before him now: an angry alpha exuberating powerful pheromones that threatened the smaller omega by instinct.

Without warning the larger male suddenly took large strides forwards, causing Haru to immediately back up. He continued to scramble backwards until he suddenly felt the back of his heels knock against the lockers, forcing him to stay in position as the alpha continued prowling forwards until he was overwhelming his personal space.

The omega couldn't help but swallow as his eyes floated downwards to admire the sleek muscles of the man's torso, glistening with sweat and pool water that had not yet dripped from his body. His heart began to thud in his chest as he felt heat emanating from the male, the musk of an alpha gnawing at his instincts and telling him to do... _something_ , though he wasn't exactly sure what it was. Head and eyes snapped back up when a powerful vibration rang next to his ears as Sousuke suddenly shifted forwards, slamming both of his hands onto the lockers next to Haru's head. Shoulders hunched forwards as the bronzed male leaned down, his face only inches away from the smaller omega's.

"You got lucky this time," Sousuke hissed, gritting his teeth in apparent annoyance at his loss, "but don't think I'll let you get away with it next time."

His fierce turquoise glare matched the intimidation he possessed with the strength of his body and the dominance of his stance, overwhelming Haru and making his instincts scream at him to bow his head and submit. But for whatever reason, he refused; he maintained contact with the man, head tilted slightly up to try and help him keep his composure.

"Swimming isn't about luck," he murmured, voice steady as he challenged the alpha, "I guess I just happen to know the water better than you do."

Alpha and omega entered a staring match as silence fell between them, the barely audible splashes and cries of the swimmers leaking from the pool room and into the locker room to fill the lack of conversation between the two of them. Eventually Sousuke would break the tension by letting a very small smile appear on his lips. A hollow laugh breathed heavily from his lips as he shifted his weight slightly to lean more onto his left, but still kept his body in a way to keep Haru pinned to the lockers.

"Ever since that night," Sousuke hummed, eyes starting to wander down the omega's body, "I can't seem to get you out of my mind. You're the first omega I've met that had the balls to turn and run, rather than submit." Eyes kept wandering lower and lower until Haru began to feel uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the other man's gaze, barely registering that there really wasn't much on his body at that point to cover himself from the glassy-eyed stare of the predator.

"Even now you're so stubborn it _pisses me off_ ," a low growl vibrated in the man's throat, ringing through Haru's ears and causing him to flinch slightly and display a small glimmer of omega fear. "But even if your attitude is stubborn... The body never lies."

Haru visibly jumped when he suddenly felt something brush against his crotch and looked down in horror to see one of Sousuke's knees pushing forwards into the space between his legs and shoving them apart without his permission. He momentarily lost his balance at the sudden intrusion and felt himself slide down along the lockers before he was able to reposition himself into a better stance once again. Unfortunately the little space he slid down now brought his groin in direct contact with Sousuke's knee that began to grind down hard into his clothed dick.

"Nnh!" Haru mewled at the contact to his sensitive lower half, hands fumbling around on naked flesh to try and push the alpha away - with no success. Sousuke continued to rub Haru through his thin jammers, the outline of an erection beginning to form between the omega's legs. Haru's stoic facade began to slip from his face as shallow pants leaked from between his lips, cheeks flushing a light pink as arousal heated up his body.

He didn't notice the wandering hand until thick fingers suddenly wrapped around the outline of his aroused cock, gripping the sensitive organ with such power that the raven-haired teen couldn't help but throw his head back into the lockers with a loud _bang_ that reverberated through his entire body. The pain in his skull from the collision didn't even register as the alpha began to roughly stroke him up and down, thumb rolling back and forth along the underbelly of his length to massage the heavy vein there. His hand moved with such precision that Haru couldn't help but melt at the touch, at the heat, at the _smell_ of the alpha. He didn't even notice it at first, so it seemed to hit him all at once: the alpha pheromones from Sousuke's body.

The thick musk was growing heavier and stronger, filling the entire small space and clouding the omega's senses... and he _revelled_ in the scent. Even though he felt panic at being pinned against the lockers and touched in a way he had never been touched before by someone else, he couldn't help but feel _safe_ in the presence of such a commanding alpha. Blue eyes, bleary and flustered, looked upwards into the face of Sousuke.

The collected features of the bronzed man were completely shredded now as the alpha's face was screwed up with arousal, low grunts leaving his throat followed quickly by possessive growls.

"Nhg! Ahh- ah!" Haru cried out without any hesitation when the grip on his cock began to grow faster, the knee between his legs slipping lower to push against his clothed balls. Hands fumbled around beside him as fingers clawed at the metallic surface of the lockers, unable to find proper leverage to keep himself standing. The more strength began to leave his legs, the lower he would slide along the lockers, and the more pressure he would put onto the thick leg that was still grinding against his genitals.

"Here I thought you couldn't get your jammers any more wet," Sousuke suddenly breathed, his voice strangely hitched with arousal, "but looks like you managed it."

To punctuate his words the alpha would suddenly draw his hand upwards so that his thumb could rub against the head of Haru's length, nail pushing against the black fabric to dig into the wet slit that was leaking enough precum to stain a damp spot on the front of the boy's swimsuit, noticeable even against the already damp fabric still leaden with chlorine water.

The raven-haired boy continued to look for a hold on the lockers behind him, especially now that his hips were beginning to buck upwards, seeking the warmth of Sousuke's hand once again. He _needed_ friction, and was practically whimpering as he looked to be finished off by the alpha towering above him. Eyes bleary with need and desire looked into the lust-filled turquoise eyes of the male, his mouth slightly agape as he panted heavily in search of finding the climax of his arousal.

"Ahh!" Haru exclaimed when Sousuke's free hand suddenly fisted itself in his messy raven locks, yanking his head backwards with brute force against the lockers and exposing his neck to the hot air pressed between the two of them.

Haru felt breath upon his neck and realized he could feel the wet sensation of Sousuke's tongue on his nape, pressing against the scent glands located beneath his jaw. In instinct the omega began to struggle, but pinned as he was, he was no match for the strength of an alpha. A loud scream left his lips when sharp teeth suddenly embedded themselves in his neck, grabbing around a scent gland and mashing it between them. The pain and the overwhelming sense of _satisfaction_ sent Haru over the edge, hips bucking one last time as his cock pulsated before releasing his semen all over the inside of his swim suit. Sousuke continued to stroke his sensitive organ until he was writhing in agony at oversensitivity, arms weakly battering at the naked torso in front.

Only then would the alpha finally release his prey, letting Haru slip down the lockers with all strength completely gone from his legs. He landed on the ground with a thud, hands scrambling at his neck as his skin still burned like teeth were still puncturing it. Bony fingers traced along the outline of his jaw before dipping lower, and he realized with a start that he was bleeding from the bite on his neck.

He flinched when fingers ghosted across his scent glands, suddenly extremely sensitive much like his now flaccid shaft. As well, he noticed the thick scent of Sousuke continued to permeate his body, even though the alpha had already taken a few steps back to give room to the shivering omega.

Haru's nostrils flared as he greedily drank in the heavy cologne of the alpha, hands beginning to wipe furiously at his nape even though pain struck him every time he accidentally pulled and tugged at the open, bloody wound. He couldn't stop though, because every time he pushed and prodded his scent glands, the scent of Sousuke only grew that much stronger. The pheromones of a dominant alpha calmed his inner omega, the scent releasing endorphins in his brain that gave him an overwhelming sense of satisfaction and safety. No matter what he may have thought about the action, he simply couldn't stop rubbing.

"What did I say? The body never lies," the turquoise eyed man suddenly muttered in a guttural tone, followed by a husky laugh still flirting with arousal. His words would eventually cease Haru's intense rubbing, blue eyes looking up into turquoise ones.

Haru wouldn't move, not even when Sousuke suddenly approached again and squatted down, one of his hands reaching forwards to rub against the underside of his jaw. Haru reacted in kind by instinctively tilting his head to the side to give the alpha better access.

"Remember this, Nanase," the man rumbled with fierce possessiveness, "you're _mine_."


	3. Part One :: Chapter Three :: Protected

**Warning: This chapter contains attempted rape; it's brief and doesn't get very far, but if you are uncomfortable with that I suggest skipping it.**

* * *

Haru felt satisfied, _truly_ satisfied, for the first time in a long time. The warmth that embraced his body cocooned him in its presence. He felt the heat everywhere in his body, as though it were adrenaline rushing through his body. Head thumped backwards as he stretched his muscles, allowing himself to relax with the sweet, satiny feel of his haven that surrounded him.

 _Water_.

He lay curled in the porcelain bottom of his bathtub, engulfed with hot water and steam that slowly rose up from the surface. Blue eyes glittered as they stared passionately at the clear liquid, legs shifting occasionally so the surface tension would break and small ripples and waves would put on a show for him. Eventually he would grow bored of such idle entertainment and took to sinking his body further into the depths of the water until only his eyes were left above the surface. Breath blew noisily from his mouth so bubbles would pop up in front of his face, wet hair heavy as it fell across his flushed face.

No matter what happened to him, Haru knew he could always find sanctuary in this water of his. It calmed his heart and soothed his mind, still clouded by recent events that had taken place in his life. For the very first time, he had found himself encountering the world for what it really was. Omegas, betas, alphas - their dynamics had always been hidden from him with his parents' overprotective nature, but in college they could no longer hide their son from the truth.

 _Sousuke_... The man's name brought certain memories to the front of his mind and he unconsciously blushed with a light dusting of red on his cheeks. Letting out a throaty groan into the water, he continued to sink down until he was completely immersed in the water of the bathtub.

"Haruka! Your... _friend_ is here," the words came tumbling through the bathroom door in a strange echo, muffled by the weight of the water. Ignoring the irritation in his mother's voice - as it wasn't the first time this has happened - the raven-haired teen burst from the water and sent the water spilling upon the tiled floor beneath. Shaking his head from side to side to send water drops flying, he slowly climbed out of his wet haven and took to absent-mindedly drying himself with a fluffy white towel. The black-and-purple jammers clamped onto his legs refused to dry properly, so he let the garment remain wet as he slide the door open and stepped into the hall of his home.

"Haru-chan."

The boy turned his head to look at the teen now standing beside him. Olive hair, bright green eyes, and a beta build, Makoto waved and grinned happily at the sight of him.

"... Don't call me '-chan'," the blue eyed boy grumbled unhappily, ignoring the daggers his mother's eyes were shooting at Makoto as he turned and strolled into his bedroom. His school friend followed after him, only partially closing the door once they were inside - it was one of the stipulations his parents had made for Haru's friend being able to come inside and visit him. It was honestly a miracle at all that they even _allowed_ such a thing; if Makoto had been an alpha instead of a beta, things would have been entirely different.

Haru immediately set to dressing himself for school, pulling a pair of faded blue jeans over his still-wet swim suit and a dark gray t-shirt on over his damp torso. It was followed by a navy blue hoodie that he pulled on overtop, his fingers now working their way through the wet strands of his black hair to fluff it out. That was when he lazily stroked at the scabs on the side of his neck, one of his fingers curling inwards so his nail could pick at the dried skin and slowly peel it off of his nape with only a slight grimace on his face. The skin left was still raw and sore, but at least completely healed now.

Makoto watched his friend with slight worry in his puppy-like eyes, choosing not to speak as Haru set to picking off all the scabs from his bite wound.

The two friends had barely known each other for three weeks, and yet it was as if they had known each other their entire lives. Makoto was able to pick up on and sense Haru's moods without the sullen teen ever having to speak, making the beta an irreplaceable pillar of support for the omega that was still naive about the world around him.

The olive-haired boy's smile would return only when Haru was done scratching at his skin, the black-haired teen returning to combing his fingers through his still-wet hair before deeming it presentable enough. Eventually the two teens would head out of his door - only after Haru had grabbed some mackerel to munch on during their short walk to the college - and started heading down the steep slope that led towards their school.

"Ne, Haru..." Makoto suddenly broke the silence as they walked, "I'm thinking about joining the swim team at the school." The teen would wait for a few seconds, hoping for a reply, but when none came he would sigh and continue talking. "I think it would be a good chance for me to improve my swimming. I used to swim as a kid, but I stopped once I hit high school... Also, swimming against alphas would probably be a good experience for me. What do you think?"

"I don't know," the somber boy mumbled, still chewing on the little bit of mackerel his mother had packed into a container for him.

"Heh... Yeah, I thought you'd probably say that. Still, I love watching you swim, Haru... and I suddenly found myself wanting to be in that water, swimming with you."

A week and a half had passed since Haru had joined the swim club, and as he and Makoto grew closer, the latter began to go with him to the indoor pool to watch him swim. The beta always seemed so happy to watch the omega dancing through the water, body moving with such fluid precision it was hard to believe he didn't have the genetic makeup of an athletic alpha.

"If you want to swim, you should swim," the black-haired teen would eventually speak, packing his now empty container into the backpack on his back.

Blue eyes turned forwards as he realized they had finally reached the gates to the school. The two friends waved before parting ways, both heading towards their respective classes. First class was always hierarchy specific: alphas with alphas, betas with betas, and omegas with omegas. The following classes would then be split or mixed, depending upon what subject it was.

Slowly the omega would stumble his way towards his class, a quick glance at his watch indicating that he would most likely be late _again_ if he did not hurry up. With it being such a pain to get yelled at by the teacher each and every time, he decided to take a short cut through the central yard and head straight through the central building towards the inner courtyard and reach his destination that way, rather than skirting around the entire outside of the central building and putting that much more distance between him and the omega building.

The raven-haired teen hurried along, pushing his way through the throng of students that bulked together in large groups in the main courtyard as well as shifting like a large river through the halls of the central building.

Being exposed to the school for almost three weeks had taught Haru a few things, and now he could immediately smell that he was surrounded by all three social classes. The powerful, pungent stench of alpha pheromones was especially strong, while the mild perfume of the omegas was almost completely dissolved in the air. The betas, on the other hand, had barely any scent to their body; it was only if he accidentally brushed up against one that he would catch their odour, a sweet scent that wasn't exactly pleasant, but neither was it repulsive.

The congregation of students made it difficult to get through, especially when they were all running each and every way to try and make it to their first class before they were late. Eventually the raven-haired teen would push his way through the crowded hall and tumble out of the door that led to the inner courtyard, nearly falling on hands and knees in the process. Lungs heaved as he brought in fresh air, thankful for the lack of students now between him and his destination. He didn't get very far until he was stopped by a strangely familiar voice.

"Yo, omega," the rough voice broke through the silence, and cerulean eyes turned to look at the red-haired, red eyed male that was slowly sauntering up towards him. The man's thin, pale lips were peeled back in a friendly gesture, revealing sharp teeth that were pointed like the incisors of a predator.

"This is the first time we've been able to talk to one another. Makes me happy," the man chuckled, eventually stopping within arm's length of Haru.

The omega didn't answer, just stared back with a placid gaze as his senses took in the pheromones of an alpha. Haru recognized the young male as an alpha that was also on the school's swim team, though he had never interacted with him directly. Even though the sullen omega was not necessarily one to pay attention to those around him, he always found his eyes trailing after the man with red eyes who moved with fluid grace and fierce competitiveness as he swam.

"Your swimming really is something else; I thought so the first time I saw you beat Sousuke. Makes me want to race you myself," the redhead growled ambitiously, leaning forwards slightly to bring their faces to a more even level.

" _Rin_."

A jolt when down Haru's spine as he reacted unconsciously by tightening the muscles in his body, breath quickening its pace at the all too familiar baritone voice that rumbled out from behind him. He didn't move to turn and face the owner of the voice, instead directing his gaze away from the alpha in front of him to stare at the ground. Rin quickly stretched himself back into a standing position, answering the man that had called out his name.

"Yo, Sousuke. You coming to the club today?" the redhead challenged, a smile still on his face as the other alpha slowly approached the duo. Haru could _feel_ the imposing presence behind him, long before Sousuke had brushed past him to stand beside Rin. Only then would his eyes finally lift from the floor and stare at the half-lidded expression of the beastly man.

 _'Remember this, Nanase: you're_ mine _.'_

The aggressively possessive words of the dark-haired alpha rang through Haru's ears once again, causing a light tinge of red to spread across his cheeks in embarrassment at the memory of their last encounter. Though they were on the same swim team, they had not interacted with one another again after what had happened between them in the locker room. The smaller male had been thankful for the distraction of swimming, but now that he found himself face to face with the larger male again, he couldn't help but have all the memories of their last encounter overflow in his mind once again.

The conversation between the two friends was lost on Haru and eventually he would turn and slide past both of them to head towards his class. He was stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder, and even though it wasn't forceful in nature, he couldn't help but whip around and stumble backwards to shake off the hand intruding in his personal space.

"See you later, omega. I'm looking forward to that race of ours," the red alpha beamed happily, not upset in the least at Haru's reaction. He would then turn and head off in the direction of the alpha building. Cerulean eyes lifted uncertainly and found themselves shocked by the unreadable expression in Sousuke's turquoise ones as the broader male stared at him, forcing the raven-haired male to turn first and walk away.

The rest of the day went by rather quickly, leaving Haru giddy with excitement when the last bell rang and gave him leave to head towards the indoor pool.

When he finally arrived at the chlorine-filled room - clothes already thrown haphazardly into his semi-open backpack - his eyes widened when he saw a familiar broad back standing beside the water lanes, olive hair already damp with water. As if sensing his presence, Makoto turned around with a broad grin etching its way onto his lips as soon as he spotted Haru.

"Haru!" he exclaimed happily, leaving his spot beside the pool to jog over towards the smaller male.

"You came," Haru stated simply, and even though he didn't show it on his face, he felt a tinge of happiness to see his new friend there. The beta seemed to read his expression regardless, his beaming smile even larger as green eyes twinkled happily.

"Yeah, I said I would, didn't I?" he murmured in a soft voice, staring at Haru for a moment longer before turning to look at the red-haired captain already summoning the rest of the swimmers to join him near the starting blocks. "Let's go, I think the meeting is starting."

Haru followed behind the beta in silence, his body naked except for the thin pair of jammers wrapped around his lower half. As he took his place along the back of the crowd with Makoto, he could already feel hungry eyes turning to look at him.

For the short amount of time he had spent in the club, he had learned to adapt to the hungry leers the alphas of the team threw at him. It was a strange and uncomfortable feeling to be looked at in such a lascivious fashion, but the naturally stoic male refused to let it get to him. As the captain began to speak to the team about their weekly announcements, the omega allowed his blue eyes to shift sideways to look through the crowd towards two smaller males near the edge of the swimmers, directly opposite of his current position.

He wasn't the only omega on the swim team: there were two others there as well, both teen males, one with silver hair and the other with orange. He hadn't taken the time to memorize their names, but he had noticed that they never received the same stares of wanton lust that he did. It was mostly for the fact that the orange-haired omega was the captain's younger brother, so that kept him safe from the clutches of other alphas, and the silver-haired omega stuck so close to Rin at all times that most of the swim team just assumed they were mates, or at least courting one another. That left all of their sexual frustration to be thrown towards the remaining unclaimed omega: Haru.

With that in mind, Haru found himself unconsciously scanning through the crowd for a head that was taller than most. In the end he realized Sousuke was yet _again_ not at the swim meeting. The tall bronzed alpha missed many swim meetings, and though no one said anything about it, most suspected it had to do with his injured shoulder that inflamed with a red, puffy appearance after strenuous activity.

"... practice races today. Tachibana will be paired with Momo, Matsuoka with Nanase -" Haru lifted his head at his name, eyes trailing over the gathering of students to see Rin was staring at him already, a smile lighting up his face when their gazes caught one another.

When the captain was finished listing out the racing pairs the swimmers broke up into small groups to chat amongst one another and stretch as they waited for the lanes to clear, which were already being filled with the first sets of racing pairs.

"Good luck, Haru!" Makoto cheerfully yelped as Haru headed off towards one of the starting blocks, the red alpha not far behind him. Cold cement was felt along the underside of his feet as he positioned himself for the race, blue-tinted goggles pulled down onto his face and torso hunched forwards for fingers to wrap around the sharp edge of the block.

Haru found his eyes wandering when the door to the pool suddenly opened, a large and familiar figure strolling nonchalantly through it and into the pool room. The omega was shocked by Sousuke's late arrival, causing him to push from the starting block late when the whistle blew to announce the start of the race. However, even with his late start, it didn't take him long to speed through the water and catch up to his opponent, both of them next to one another as they took the turn and headed along the last stretch of the race back to the start. The race ended with a tie, both of their hands slapping against the side of the pool at the exact time.

Rin could only laugh at the race's outcome, hand ripping goggles from his face as he threw his head back and issued a short bark of laughter. "As expected of you, Nanase. It's freaky how you're just as powerful in the water as an alpha," he growled excitedly, pulling himself out of the water and leaving the omega still immersed in the pool.

A hand would suddenly push itself down into Haru's sightline and the teen tilted his head back to look into the glittering green eyes of Makoto.

"Thanks," the stoic male would murmur as he grabbed the large hand and allowed it to help pull him from the water. The clear liquid spilled in intricate designs down his naked flesh, and he could feel heated gazes turning on him once again. Ignoring the looks his appearance welcomed from the alphas, he would slowly head over to the side of the room and grab a towel to roughly drape over his head and shoulders. From there he would watch as the rest of the swimmers took their places on the concrete podiums for their race, Makoto being amongst them.

Now that he had a moment to himself, Haru found his eyes wandering again as he took to trying to pick out Sousuke once again from amongst the swimmers. As if trained by instinct he immediately picked out the bronzed alpha from the rest of the alphas, a warm smile present on his face as he chatted happily with Rin. A surprised jolt ran down the omega's spine at the sight of the man's genuine smile. It was different from when the man had lustily smiled at him during their first meeting in the bar; it was warm and inviting, and brought a pleasant expression to his face. Blue eyes continued to stare at Sousuke as the smaller teen absent-mindedly wondered if the alpha would ever smile at him like that.

The realization of his thoughts caused him to blink in confusion and turn a light shade of red when he realized he had been staring at Sousuke for much too long, especially when he finally noticed the alpha had already caught him staring and was gazing back at him with a level stare.

"Hey, Haru, want to go back home together?" Makoto interrupted the awkward staring as he walked up to Haru, water still dripping down his toned body. Only then did Haru notice the swim practice had already come to a conclusion, and with a nod of his head he stood up with his backpack gripped tightly in his hand.

"Yeah."

The two friends headed to the locker room to shower and drape their clothes back on over their wet swim suits - at least Haru did, Makoto took the time to change back into dry boxers - before heading out of the school and back towards home.

It was already dark outside, long shadows stretching along the concrete paths as the sun sunk lower in the sky. It was almost gone completely by the time they arrived at Haru's place. Even though the raven-haired teen was inclined to invite his friend inside for a bit, his father quickly shooed the beta away before anything more could be said between the two of them. Makoto offered Haru an awkward, understanding smile before he bid him goodbye and eventually melted into the darkness of the impending night.

A quick romp in the water of his bath was undertaken before Haru shed himself of his wet clothes and crawled into the comforting embrace of his bed. Loose-fitting pajamas hung off of his muscular frame, but felt strangely scratchy against his skin. It left the omega tossing and turning in his bed as he waited for sleep to take him, but his mind refused to let him fall asleep and he wasn't sure why. Blue eyes stared at the dark of his ceiling for a long time before they would finally close and let him fall into the dream world.

It was still too dark when he woke for it to be day, and he immediately sensed something was wrong.

His body felt too hot and his skin felt like it was on fire every time it rubbed against his clothes or his covers. The lower half of the teen felt very uncomfortable as well, and as he took in a deep breath to calm his heaving chest, his heightened senses could smell his wet slick as it spilled from between his legs. _No_. The realization at what was happening to him sent him into a frenzy, unsure as to why he was apparently in heat once again. His last heat cycle had been just before his start at college, which wasn't even a full three weeks ago. The omega had always had a regular schedule of having his heat once a month - every four weeks - so for it to arrive more than a week early sent the normally stoic teen into slight panic.

Body jolted and his head fell to the side, only for white hot pain to blossom in his nape at the rubbing of his neck against the bed sheets. Both his hands flew upwards to clutch at the side of his neck, his body trembling at the sensation of fingers brushing against the still sensitive, but otherwise healed, bite wound.

He reflexively groaned when he touched beneath his jaw line and felt around his scent glands, which were swollen nearly twice their size. He couldn't see anything, only feel, but he knew they were swollen enough to be able to actually be physically seen. Another shallow gasp, followed by a loud moan left his lips when his hands continued to massage along the side of his neck, the pain he had experienced a moment ago slowly being replaced by immense pleasure. The touching of his scent glands began to slowly even out his sexual frustration, the uncomfortable clenching of his rectal muscles ceasing until he could no longer feel the hot tingling in his body that thirsted for some sort of physical release.

Even his cock, which had been hot and throbbing when he had first woke up, had suddenly returned to a flaccid position as if he had already gotten himself off.

Confused, yet content, the teen allowed himself to fall back into an uneven sleep.

When he woke his heightened senses had returned to normal, and even though his bottom half was crusted with the lubrication his body had been pumping out during the night, he found he was no longer in heat. It left the omega incredibly confused as to what exactly had happened to him, but he refused to consult his parents about it and chose instead to simply pass it off as something uncommon that most likely wouldn't happen to him again. He quickly set to cleaning himself and his sheets up before his parents woke, a quick bath cleansing his body so that he could head to school without having to listen to an earful from his parents again about how unsafe his college was for him.

He met Makoto at his house, from which the two of them headed towards the school together. After they parted ways and Haru arrived at his class, he was surprised to find a note on top of his desk. Dropping his backpack next to his chair, he grabbed the piece of paper and lifted it up to read it.

 _'Come to the pool as soon as you get to class. Important. - Mikoshiba Seijuurou.'_

The omega was unsure as to what was so important that the captain had to talk to him before school started, especially when they had practice that evening, but he decided to head there anyways to see what it was. He quickly slipped out of the classroom before the teacher arrived, hoping that it would be quick so he wouldn't be marked late and yelled at _again_.

The halls were empty for the most part, as it was already late in the morning and most students had already made it to their first classroom of the day. Even so, it took him a while before he made it to the doors that led to the indoor pool, as the building was situated down side halls away from where the majority of the classes took place. Grabbing the handle to one of the doors, he yanked it open and stepped inside. The first thing he noticed was that Seijuurou wasn't anywhere in the pool room - it was also the last thing he noticed before a sudden force suddenly collided with the back of his head, knocking him forwards as unconsciousness crashed over him.

Darkness remained with him, even after he finally woke up. It didn't take long for him to realize he was both gagged and blindfolded, his hands also pinned above his head - although he could tell it was a pair of hands holding his wrists, rather than his arms being tied with the same material wrapped around his head.

As soon as he was awake enough to process the situation he was in, the omega began to struggle, bringing forth a flood of voices that came from above him.

"Oh, he's finally awake," a hungry voice purred out from above his head, most likely coming from the owner of the hands holding onto him.

"Good. It's no fun when they're not awake to struggle and scream, and I'm not sure how much longer I would have lasted here," another voice laughed, followed quickly by yet a third voice.

"Yeah, look at you, you're practically creaming in your pants there."

The voices continued the banter for a while, giving Haru enough time to realize there was only the three of them and they were all alphas. The sudden warmth of a palm pressing against his clothed chest made him jump.

"You're so lewd, Nanase-kun. You parade around in front of us wet and half-naked all the time. You've probably been waiting for this, haven't you?" the harsh hiss of the strange voice chuckled as the owner leaned forwards, a wet tongue tracing along the edge of Haru's ear.

The smaller male immediately twisted his head away, disgust choking his throat along with the fear that was beginning to permeate his pheromones and excite the alphas only that much more. A pair of hands squirmed beneath his shirt and began running themselves up and down his sides, lifting his shirt enough for him to feel porcelain tiles along his backside. He realized with a jolt that they must have taken him inside the locker room. Even if his mouth was freed of the cloth, no one would be able to hear him scream from inside there.

An unwarranted touch against his clothed groin made him finally wake from the fear that had frozen him in place, hips suddenly bucking upwards as legs shot outwards and slammed into one of the alphas that was crouched over him. The attack was unexpected, making the alpha release a yelp of surprise and pain as he was thrown backwards and away from the flailing omega.

"Damn! Pin his fucking legs!" the alpha snarled, the reverberating tone in his demanding voice _almost_ enough to freeze Haru in place again. But his instinct to protect himself overrode his instinct to submit to the alphas, and he continued to fight even as hands suddenly clamped down on his ankles and pinned his feet to the ground.

"Maybe this will shut him up," the same alpha growled, voice suddenly too close for comfort as a hot hand pushed against his stomach before slipping down and inching its way underneath the waistband of his pants.

 _No!_ Haru didn't have much time to think about his impending rape when a sudden scream of pain rang out from behind his head, followed by the hands on his wrists disappearing completely. A vicious, beastly snarl echoed in the room, the sound barely comprehensible as human. The two alphas near his legs faltered in their grasp on his body, disappearing shortly after when loud thuds and clattering of bodies against locker doors announced a fight breaking out from around him. The angered cries of alphas fighting finally froze him in place, body wrapping around itself as he sought to hide from the violence.

Eventually the fight would die down and all that would be left was heavy pants from the victors. Haru still didn't know what had happened or who had won, so he flinched and his entire body spasmed in fear when a hand suddenly touched his shoulder.

"Relax, Nanase," a familiar voice whispered softly into his ear as powerful arms wrapped around his body, pressing him close to a warm chest, "I got you."

The arms manoeuvred themselves so one was against his back and the other was underneath his crooked knees, and from there the alpha lifted him bridal-style into the air. The omega could only whimper as he curled into the warm chest, face burying itself into the shirt of his saviour and hands fisting themselves in the material.

"I'll deal with these shits, Sousuke. Mikoshiba is already on his way here," a voice breathed out from further inside of the locker room, and Sousuke answered with a hollow grunt before pushing open the door that led to the indoor pool and quickly escaping the crime scene with Haru in his clutches.

The omega swayed back and forth in the alpha's grip as they walked through the empty halls, his body still shivering even with the warmth of arms surrounding him and keeping him safe. Perhaps, for the first time in his life, Haru _finally_ realized what dangers his parents spoke of when they warned him against swimming amongst betas and alphas. It shook his pride and shattered his trust, causing his mind to start falling into a pit of mistrust and fear.

There was a loud bang of a door opening, followed by a few steps, and then he was suddenly thrown onto something soft. Bulky fingers first worked on the cloth gagging his mouth before ripping off the black material shrouding his vision. Eyes opened, and even though they were still blurry with moist tears, Haru could see that he had been taken to the nurse's room in the school. An unconscious whimper left his mouth when Sousuke suddenly leaned towards him, before he was shifted over so that the large alpha could lay beside him in the bed with a protective arm still wrapped around his smaller, yet still muscular frame.

"Yamazaki...?" he began to speak, but was quickly shushed by the large alpha.

"Hush, Nanase. Get some rest," the alpha grunted, providing warmth and protection for the omega but giving him no other signs of affection. The raven-haired teen remained frozen at the touch of another on his body before he would eventually allow himself to accept the other's presence, his mind finally falling into stressful sleep. His mind drifted into unconsciousness just before he was able to hear the rest of Sousuke's words. "Don't worry, I'm here. I'll protect you."

"You're _my_ omega, after all."

* * *

 **End of Part 1.**

 **The next part won't come out until after I have written and completed the Part 1's for the other two story arcs in this series. I apologize for the wait in that regard, but I hope that those that enjoyed this story will also read the other stories as well! Also, the second part will finally follow Sousuke, so hopefully that'll be worth the wait :)**

 **[ A link to Part 1 of the second story arc will be posted here once it's created. ]**

 **Originally I had planned to end this chapter at a cliff-hanger (when Haru gets knocked out), so hopefully you guys are happy I at least gave it a more complete ending...? Haha.**

 **Thank you for favourites ToTallyPerfect55, DiamondQ-7, Tearaana, tleb279, gelvjann, and BloodBird! Thanks also for the reviews ToTallyPerfect55 and gelvjann, I'm glad both of you are enjoying it 3 Also thanks to everyone else for the follows!**


End file.
